One application for a tie or bundling article involves securing medical drapes and hoses that are used on a patient in surgery. Often in a surgical area, compressed air hoses, communication cables and other support hoses are present. Before surgery starts, the hoses and cables are typically secured to a medical drape arranged around the patient as to not fall to the floor or interfere with the surgical team's operations. Currently, this is accomplished with adhesive tapes and/or straps with hook-and-loop fasteners. For this use, a bundling or tie article desirably is adjustable to hold various numbers and sizes of hoses and cables. Typical bundle sizes range from about ⅛″ diameter for a single intravenous hose to bundles including one or more of a robotic communication cable of 1″ diameter with several smaller hoses varying from ⅛″ to ½″ diameter.